Happy Endings Do Exist
by ItsNessie
Summary: renesmee cullen has a twin, finds out something from edwards old diary, as well she find out something Jacob and her family hid from her. she runs away to an enemy clan for her and her twin to find love with the two most dangerous vampires in the world.
1. Prologue&Chapter 1: What Has it Come To?

**Happy Endings Do Exist**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. :/ oh well sucks doesn't it. Ha-ha. But I do own my own character(s).

Xo

Nessie

* * *

Prologue-

When your family lies, what do you live for? When one of your love ones wishes you and your twin where dead. And you're the only one who knows the whole truth wouldn't you run away? The person who has been your best friend since a baby IMPRINTED and thinks he owns you, with a snap of finger. Where would you go? Somewhere where they would think of going. One answer, two words.

Italy...Volterra

* * *

-Chapter 1: What has it come to?-

«Renesmee P.O.V»

I've sighed for probably my hundred time, but not of sadness but of BOREDOM.

Today, finally sixteen and forever. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen & Henry Edward Jacob Cullen turn fully vampires. Forever sixteen. Henry is my twin, boy twin. We are alike in some ways were always joyful, optimistic, positive, serious a mixture of our parents attitudes and some of my families as well. The only difference is Henry is a boy and I'm a girl. In music we had the same taste in some artist but if people checked our iPod's me and him would be completely different music in it. I would read whatever I wanted it didn't really matter if the book was boring I finish it, on the other hand Henry would judge a book by its cover. I loved parties; he hated them but he would enjoy them eventually.

My family and Henry always worry about me, always on my back. Henry told me once it was because of my too many powers. I have mostly every vampire's power you name it I have it. Well except the Volturi, I find them fascinating but my family has warn me to stay away for what happen seven years ago. In total I'm guessing have 20 super-unnatural powers? I wasn't born with them my first power was to transmit thoughts by touching them, soon after I found out I was a sponge because I started seeing the future, manipulating and sense my family emotions, I had a mental and physical shield like my mother, and I freaked when I was able to read everyone's thoughts. Soon family friends would come by to see how I was or we were invited to family friend's parties and by accident I would get everyone's power. On the other hand, my brother has the ability to tell when someone is lying and telling the truth: a lie detector, basically. He also had telepathy along with me (it's a twin thing).

I looked at the clock. _4:13, sigh_. I had already dressed myself in the clothes Aunt Alice gave me to wear at the party. And still time didn't pass. _Three more hours._ The funny thing is that Henry and I where turning seven but we looked sixteen. I could hear Henry, in his room playing his games and complaining how it wasn't fair.

I jumped on my bed laying down with my back to the mattress. Alice will be mad of how wrinkle my dress will be by the time the party starts.

Within that thought I saw a vision of me crying and all soaked my family looking destroyed as I showed them something. I blink my eyes, as I come back to the real world. I try to understand what was I holding on to but nothing came to mind. The thing I was holding was a blur.

I decided to teleport out of my room in to Henry's. He notices me but decide not to move from what he was doing. I put a hand on his shoulder and show him the vision I had. He turns around and hugged me. I blocked our thoughts so my father wouldn't hear our mind conversation.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_I don't know all I know is that I have to change what going to happen."_

"_Have you tried to look more in to the future?" _

"_I've tried but the reason is blank it still has the same ending. Me, crying soaking wet and everyone sad, destroyed looks. It's not mums shield that's blocking me to see the future not even mines. I've got to change that future."_

"_Sis, your visions are not subject able like Alice. Whose future you been trying to see?"_

"_Everyone's! I'm scared, Henry. Why would I be all wet, holding whatever that is?"_

"_I don't know, I don't know. I think we should tell dad." _I looked at him straight in the eye. He had a arm over my shoulders his hand rubbing my upper arm.

"_No, he'll over react, and cancel the party. Let just keep quite. Until I- I mean WE know for sure, okay?" _He gave me the are-you-sure look. And I nodded. He sighed. And with his free hand ran his fingers through his hair, he has the hair like my dad but his hair is messy brown and mines bronze curls. I kind of looked like my dad but had my mom's eyes with a hint of green in them, henry kind of look like mom but have dads green eyes with hints of brown. Henry and I have the same equal amount of our parent's looks in our self's.

"_Okay, but if anything stay here and don't strain yourself to see the future if Alice hasn't come up here then she hasn't seen anything." _I simply nodded. He was right if Alice hasn't seen anything then it wasn't happening but then again Alice visions were subject able. He hugged me and I hugged him back and kissed the top of my head, we are good brother and sister. Whatever this vision meant it wouldn't be happening not on my watch.

"So want to play guitar hero?" He asked out loud and jumping with joy; with a kid smile on his face. This is one of the thing I loved of my twin he would look the bright side. He was so much like Uncle Emmett.

"Uh... Sure. But I want to go to the library." I said with a smile. He laughed and shook his head like he was disagreeing.

"I don't want to read." He pouted, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "How about this you go and then come back in an thirty minutes so we can play. It's like..." He glance at his watch "... 5:06 be here by 5:30 the party starts at 6:30 we will be called out at 7:00 so that the plan." I nodded.

"_I'll let you win me in a game but ... I won't go easy on you." _I thought to him. He laughed and nodded.

"Hope you don't think I'll go easy on you either, Ness." I laughed and hugged him.

"See you later, bro." I waved bye to him and teleported out in to the library.

It wasn't big but it want small either. It was still bigger than anyone's room in the house and Grandpa Carlisle study. I look around. Some titles didn't catch my eye I wanted to read something old but not that old.

I stop at the sight of a cardboard box I kneeled down and open the box they were book? That had years in them I took out the one with my and henry's year of birth in it. _2005-2006._ I turn in back and forth nothing I flipped it to the first page. _Belongs to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. _So this is my dad's diary. I flipped through it. I read the time he left my mom. My dad left my mom? I continue reading. I read how he came back how my grandpa Charlie didn't want my dad around my mom again. I read the time my mom left with Jacob, about this bad vampire name victoria, how my dad propose and propose to mom, and the day she said yes, his and mom's graduation, a newborn fight that involved this Victoria, how dad met Aunt Bree, Uncle Diego and Fred, the wedding, he wrote about the honey moon planning's. I stopped when I hit the date: _August 23, 2006. _

"_Dear Journal, My Bella isn't safe anymore a demon child is growing in her. I risked her life. We are heading to Forks for Carlisle to take that demon out of her them my love will be safe. -E.A.M.C" _I held my tears back. This couldn't be my dad. He wanted me and henry dead. I continue reading.

"_Dear Diary, It broke some of my Bella's ribs Rose and Bree is on Bella's side. She already has names for them, which sickened me. Henry or Edward Jacob is if the twins are boys, and Renesmee or Carlie if the twins are girls! We can't keep these things! We just can't they are too dangerous. No matter what happens, I will loathe those things inside my love. I'll hate it! I want it gone, and dead. Bella, Bree and Rose are the only one's agreeing to keep them! Hell, even Jacob wants it dead. Jacob is even trying to convince Bella to take them out. -E.A.M.C"_

That was the last of it my tears finally spilled. That was the end of the book everyone lied to us I don't know how me and henry let it past by us. I held the book as close to me. My dad never loved me; I was never his little princess. Jake, _my Jake_ hated it me. Everyone did. I hate myself for being born. I was on floor holding my knees the book hugging it as it was my dear life. I wanted to scream but I couldn't I knew they would all come and check what was wrong. I wanted to know more. I wiped the tears with the back of my hand I head over to the box. But I glance over to the clock. _6:40!_ Henry was going to kill me. I got up and took the book with me. I blocked my thoughts and future and emotions as well as Henry's. I stood up and teleported myself to my room got a medium backpack through some clothes, shoes, and other nessarities. Closed the back and stick it under my bed. I head over to the mirror and fix my makeup and hair. _6:45, five minutes before Henry texts me._ I head to my notebook. I open it to the first page. I wrote in vampire speed.

_Dear family,_

_I'm sorry I was a burden to you all. Me and henry should've never been born. As you've seen I've run away, I can't be somewhere where everyone once wish me dead._

_Carlisle, I borrowed some money I'll pay you soon._

_Esme, so loving. You were a great grandmother._

_Alice, you are great aunt. Take care. I'll miss you._

_Jasper, you were my favorite uncle(sorry Emmett). Thanks for teaching me the love of music._

_Rose, Bree, Mom; thanks for defending henry and me. You all were like mothers to me, and Mom (Bella) you still are don't worry about me I'll be fine._

_Emmett, I'll never forget the jokes and pranks you are a great Uncle._

_Edward, sorry for hurting Bella, you were a great actor, played a good father. But try harder next tim_

_Diego, Fred, Selena I don't know if you had blame for this but I love you all of you. I know I you would on Bree side with Rose and Bella. Thank you for that._

_Jacob, sorry but ... Goodbye. I love you._

_Henry, look under your bed I left something for you see it alone though its important. I'll communicate with you soon brother. I love you._

_Goodbye,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

I tore out the page and wrote _'read me'_, and put it on top of my pillow. I went back to my desk to start on a new letter I have two minutes to spare.

_Dear Henry,_

_I see you found the book. Read it. Its Edward's journal. I think this had to do with my vision. I'll communicate soon. Read you'll see why I ran away. See you soon. Don't pack, I already did it for you, just wait till i communicate with you i know you would like to come with me but right now is not the best time let me settle in, okay? I love you._

_Love always,_

_Ness_

I, again tore the page out and folded I had everything I needed. The money was in my bag, as well as clothes and nessarities. I put the note in my dress pockets and put them in my hand holding it casually. I teleport myself to Henry's room.

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up reading." But we still got time. Let's go" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh good your here let's go!" He said with a huge grin appearing in his face.

I laugh and grab his hand to teleported to the music and game room. He ran to set up guitar hero. As I sit on one of the bean bags. I need to plan for henry I know he would want to come with me but I couldn't let him know now. I stood up. He notice something weird.

"Ness is something wrong?" he said looking up from what he was doing. I shrugged. "Ness..." I sighed.

"Nothing just worried of the vision. That's all. And I'm kind of thirsty." That was true but no all.

He left the game half set up and came up to hug me. "Everything is going to be alright." He hugged me tighter and rubbed my back. "And about the thrust, I, missy would go to your room and get a blood bag out of your closet." He shuffled my hair. Oh he just didn't ruin my hair! I glare at him he just smiles and goes back to work setting up the game.

"Hurry up, or I'll tell dad you weren't in your room." I flinch when he said dad. Edward was never going to receive a dad or daddy from me no more.

"Ok I'll be right back." I teleported myself to Henry's room I got a small bag put some of his clothes and nessarities he would need and slip them under his bed I got the note out of my pocket. And put it on top of his pillow. Edward diary would be dropped off before I left. I teleported myself into my room and got out a blood bag and began to slip the blood I know Henry would want one too. I grabbed my the bag from under the bed and teleported back to Henry's room and put it on top next to his desk. I went to his closet and got him a blood bag for him and teleported myself to the game room.

"_Here," _Henry looked up as I through him the blood bag, and through me self in the bean bag.

"Thanks," He said as poked a stray throw the bag. I laugh at his face he made when he could manage to make a hole until he rip one with his teeth.

"So, ready to lose lovely brother?" I throw my empty blood bag into the trash. He was just finishing his.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He smirked.

"Take it as you want now get ready." We both pick up the plastic guitar.

"Let the best twin win." We both laugh. Then I remember this the last best time we will have.

* * *

Hello, Im Ness. and this is my first Twilight Saga Fanfiction! So this is going to be a Renesmee/Alec story. I hope you guys like it im working on chapter 2: The Truth and GoodBye and it will be posted by tomorrow night. so guys please review and you can ask me questions i'd love to answer them if you have any. So beware tomorrow Chapter 2: The Truth And GoodBye will be posted tomorrow night (11-7-2010).

Xo

Ness (11/06/2010)


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth and GoodBye

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight so nor do you. (Only my charaters) hehe

Sorry i know i promised but here it is. Read and review please. Thank you.

Xo

Ness

* * *

-Chapter 2: The truth and GoodBye's-

«Renesmee P.O.V»

I was walking around and talking to each of my family and friend, except edward. I had blocked everyones mind from mine I didn't want to hear the consern stares from my family for ignoring Edward as he tried to congratuate me but by the time he would I would go another way. I was blocking him out of my and Henry's mind I would feel mom trying to break my shield with hers. But with no success.

I continue walk around. Someone tapped my shoulder and turned around, Jacob! He opens his arms as I have a huge smile on my face I jumped and hugged him. He spinned me around and hugged me tight. I felt something weird that I shouldn't be feeling.

"Happy birthday, Nessie!" He handed me a box with nessie written on top of it.

"Jake, you didn't have you. I don't know if I should accepted or not. This must've been a lot of money." I laugh at the end. It always bothered me when Jake would spend money for me.

"Don't be silly, its all hand made well except the chain and one or three things." I looked at him questionably. I haven't taken yet the box. He sighed and open it.

It was the most beautiful silver charm braclet I've seen. He took it out and hand it to me I took it as it was to delicate. "Each charm has a meaning; the single arrow means protection, the butterfly symbolizes everlasting life, the crossed arrows mean friendship, the thunderbird represents ultimate happiness, the half circle looking one is a rattle-snake jaw, which means strength, the one that looks like a wheel, its called a hogan, it means permanent home..." I rotated the braclete but I notice one that stand the most out.

"Jake what does this charm mean?" I pointed at a charm molded to the form of a beautiful flower. I love this charm and it was now definitely my favorite one.

"That's a cactus flower." He paused he seem debating with him self. "Nessie..., let's go out side the music is getting to loud. I laughed and nodded he grabbed my had and pulled me along. For some reason I didn't want to go outside alone with Jacob.

"Nessie, I know we've been best friends since you were born. We've played together, I've protected you, we tell each other everything. Which is why I need to tell you this." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Nessie, I imprinted. And the cauctus flower-" I was stunned. He stop he was analyising my face. I am glad Jake finally imprinted.

"Wow, Jake who is she when can I meet her?" He looked his appointed at my enthuastic face. I frown when he looked down and way. "Jake I don't have to meet her if you don't want to." I told him taking his hand in mine.

"Nessie that's not the thing..." He sighed. Let go of his hand and take a step back. He ran his hands through his hair. He started to pacing back and forth not even a minute has passed. He stop and looked at me but continue pacing. I got annoyed.

"Jacob, your making me go crazy here! What is _'that's not the thing_', jake?" I used air quotes.

He stopped and look at me, again. "Nessie, I imprinted on you! Your my imprint! The cactus flower symbolizes love. I love you, Nessie." He looked down. He said everything to fast. That minute it started raining. Jacob came up to me and tried to hug me, but I stepped back. I put my hands in front of me and walked backward as he tried to approach me.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." With that I ran in to the house. He didn't follow me, good. Everyone in my family had weird looking faces. I started to read there minds.

_Emmett- Ha! She's not ending with the mutt after all._

_Rosalie- Thank god! Ness reject Fido._

_Bella- Poor Jacob. This isn't suppose to be happening. Jake is suppose to be happy with Nessie_

_Edward- Why can't I hear my daughters thoughts? What did he do to her?_

_Esme- Poor Jacob and Nessie I wounder what is going to happen to Nessie. Sweetheart are you okay?_

_Carlisle- Edward what is Jacob up to? Ness, I know you're reading our thoughts, just know everything is going to okay._

_Alice- why didn't I see this happening._

_Jasper- I can't feel her emotions. _

_Bree,Diego- finally the dog is out!_

_Fred, Selena- Baby, please stop crying every thing is going to be alright._

_Henry- what is going on here? Ness, why your crying?_

So everyone thought me and Jacob were going to end up together, even possible marriage; Henry didn't even knew. I block everyone out again. I just stood there I was all wet, Jacob came in.

"Nessie... Let's ta-" I ran out of the house before he could finish. My family followed me soon after I left. I lead them a wrong way. Stopped and teleported myself to my room. I got the same note book and tore out a page, and wrote my letter to Jacob.

_Jake, I love you, I do, but my love for you is the love of a best friend, the love a sister has for her brother. Jake, I'm really sorry... _

_-Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

I cried hard as I remembered the diary, and had read everything before and after Henry and mine birth. I jumped out the window and ran to look for my former family. I ran faster as I hear them calling my name. I stop dead on my tracks they are all looking at me. I held up the journal. And cried harder than before. "Sorry to be a bureden to you all especaly you Edward." Edward instanly knew what was going on. Everyone looked at him.

"Nessie, honey wait." I ran away again in the process of teleporting myself to my room. I changed in to something I could tavel in, some skinny jeans, a loose band tee, some flats and zip up sweeter.

Soon I finish dressing my self I teleported my self in to Henry room in the process I grabbed my bag from the coner of his desk and but the diary under his pillow with his note lying on his bed. I checked if I had everything in including money and passport and ID.

"_Hernry, brother, tell everyone to come to the house, as your command saying you know where I am, and go to my room there's two notes one for everyone, and one for Jacob. In the letter for everyone there be one intruction for you please follow it through, and like it says do it alone." _I thought to him, I knew he had gotten my message not less than 5 seconds I could hear them running here.

I grabbed everything and teleported just the second the came in to the house. The last thought I put in everyones minds. _Good bye, I love you all, no matter what. _

As my one last tear sheads I walk my way to buy my air plane ticket. My next destination. Italy, Volterra.

* * *

So how you guys like its yes I know I said I'd update yesterday but I'm writing this story as it goes. so next udate will be Wednesday. The next chapter will be on Henry's point of view on evryothing thats happening with Renesmee gone. "Chapter 3: What's Happening?" I want to say thank you to **_mspyrrha. _**for reviewing. Now I'm off again to continue writing this story. BYE!

Xo

Ness3


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys its Ness here,

Sorry this is not an update, sorry. But I do plan on to continue. I wanted this whole story to be on Renesmee P.O.V but her _"twin"_ plays a BIG part in my story as well was Jane, Alec, Bella, Edward and others. This story was going to be the sequel of _**"I'll Love You Dead or Alive"**_ which I do have intention on finishing the story, but I'm changing the story around a bit. And half is half-written. So this Thursday, Saturday or Sunday I swear I'll update. The next chapter is on Henry's P.O.V Renesmee _"twin", _so I'm kind of writers block on him he has sort of a different mind than Renesmee and I just want to get him right like I have him in my mind. In my stories I kind of tent to speed the plot in the beginning and take the plots slower. I hope you get what I'm saying. I'll swear "_**Chapter 3: What's going on?**_ Henry P.O.V" will be posted Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday and I'll Post Two chapters "_**Chapter 4: A New Beginning"**_. See you all soon. Bye!

Xo, Ness


	4. Chapter 3: What's going on?

Disclaimer: I hate to not own twilight but I love Stephanie creating it!

Read and review please.

Xo

Ness

-chapter 3: What's going on?

«Henry P.O.V»

I saw the Jacob take Ness outside. I put my drink down and cross the room to the door. There weren't a lot of people at the party just the Denali, the Wolf-pack, Grandpa Charlie, Sue Clearwater and others. As I approach the door mom was there before me holding a hand up.

"Henry, they want to talk alone." She had a hit of smile playing on her lips, and she tone of voice. Something is wrong here.

"Is something you're not telling me, mom?" I raise one eyebrow. She laughed.

"I just can't get pass you can, I?" She said shaking her head. I crossed my arms; I'm no taller than my mom. We are about the same height. "Just don't worry about it. Now go play, eat, or talk to anyone and don't be protective of your sister while she with Jacob." She patted my shoulder and walked off.

"I could if I want to. Let me remind you what Jacob is and what he almost did three years ago!" I screamed after her. She went to a halt on her heals and turn around. She gave me one of the most creepy mother looks that tell you how much trouble you're in. "If you don't care, then someone should, and that's me!" I turn around and start walking off.

"Henry Edward Jacob Cullen!" Oh crap! I make a run for it and start laughing. This was daily between mom and me. We just fooled around. I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me halt. I look up to see my dad give me a curious look.

"What's going on, Henry?" I give a foolish grin, one that Uncle Emmett would give when he would get caught.

"Henry!" I see mom coming out of the walking fast holding one finger up. I look back at dad. He just shook his head and handed me to mom. _Uh-oh._ Mom gave me the look no-one-not-even-your-father-is-saving-you-from-this-one. I gulp. I looked around something ought to get me out of this one.

"Henry, I-" Mom look from my eyes to the door. Everything in the room seems to freeze. Everyone in the room looked at the door I turn around to see my sister half wet and crying? What did Jacob do? I looked at each family member that was left which was our family, and the Denali's. They each seem to know something. _Odd._ Ness kept crying. What is going on here?

_"Ness, why you're crying?"_ I thought to her. She looked at each of our faces. This seem like the vision she showed me but it didn't seem like it's we all were outside she did this maybe the vision did change like she wanted it to but maybe didn't change in a good way.

I see Jacob opening the door. "Nessie... Let's talk." She ran out of the house before he could finish. I went first to follow her soon my family followed after me and Ness.

_"Ness! Ness! Ness! Where are you?"_ I chanted in my head I had lost her scent a mile back my family followed me but separated the point we lost Ness scent.

I walk back to where my family was standing talking worried all. I look at Jacob. I walk to him. I couldn't hold my growl. I pushed him against a tree. He may be bigger than me but I was still stronger.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" I flipped out everyone stopped their conversation to look at the scene that was unfolding before their eyes. "Tell me one good reason why not to bite your head of JACOB BLACK." I hissed as I said his name. I could feel Jaspers calm waves but I would reject it. "Stop it, Whitlock!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I still had my eyes on the MUTT.

I let Jacob go. I turn to face Mom. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. "Don't you think you're getting away with this, Mongrel!" I turn back and point at him warning him. I start pacing back and forth in vampire speed I could see my family eyes on me I stop as I look at straight ahead.

Ness appeared. She was wet than anything. My eyes widen in shock. She held up a book. She had that book in the vision. This was the vision. "Sorry to be a burden to you all especially you Edward." I look at dad, for some odd reason I it seems hard to say dad to Edward. I saw everyone look at him, some lost in what just happen and some hurt Edward just had a destroyed look on his face.

"Nessie, honey wait." She ran before mom could finish. I tried to ran after her but she soon teleported herself. I looked all over the forest near our home, but nothing. I was getting worried more than that. The whole family was in a circle. I soon join I send death glares to Jacob. Whatever he did he would pay, and as for my dad I didn't know what to do. I was lost what did Ness meant by being a burden?

_**"Henry, brother, tell everyone to come to the house, as your command saying you know where I am, and go to my room there's two notes one for everyone, and one for Jacob. In the letter for everyone there be one instruction for you please follow it through, and like it says do it alone."**_ She was at home. I turn to everyone as I blink out of my mind.

"Everyone, Ness is at home hurry!" I run as fast as I can I me and dad arrive at the same time everyone on our heels. The last thing I heard was I enter the house_**. "Good bye, I love you all, no matter what."**_ Everyone by this point was in the living room Grandma Esme was in Grandpa's arms sobbing with tears that would never shed. Mom was on the floor holding her sides together with dad hugging her and rocking her back and forth everyone was hugging each of their mates as if someone died.

Ness couldn't have left. I enter realization. A sentence rocked in my mind as I tried to understand it. "...and go to my room..." Her room. I run up to her room which was my dad old room. I twist the nob hoping to not be disappointed at the end I swing it open nothing. I fall on my knees. "...there's two notes; one for everyone, and one for Jacob..." Letters? I get up and wipe the tears with the palm of my hands rubbing my eyes as I walk to her bed and start getting my vision back. Letters. I saw two. Like she said one for Jacob and one for everyone. I get them both and head down stairs. Everyone looked at me carefully as I was going to break any minute.

"She left... Two no-notes." I said. Everyone looked hopeful. "Here Jacob this one is for you." I threw it at him. "This is for us." Everyone looked at me. I slowly open the note. As if it was going to turn in to ash.

I cleared my throat. "Dear family," I read I looked up and saw each and one of their faces. "I'm sorry I was a burden to you all. I and Henry should've never been born." I stopped there shocked, I continue reading out loud. "As you've seen I've run away, I can't be somewhere where everyone once wishes me dead." I heard Mom whimper. "Carlisle, I borrowed some money I'll pay you soon. Esme, so loving. You were a great grandmother. Alice, you are great aunt. Take care. I'll miss you. Jasper, you were my favorite uncle (sorry Emmett). Thanks for teaching me the love of music. Rose, Bree, Mom; thanks for defending henry and me. You all were like mothers to me, and Mom (Bella) you still are my mom but worry about me I'll be fine." I sobbed there. Mom came up to but I stepped away from her embrace. "Emmett, I'll never forget the jokes and pranks you are a great Uncle." I laughed at that part, I remember. "Edward, sorry for hurting Bella, you were a great actor, played a good father. But try harder next time." I, well not only I, everyone stared at Edward. What did he do? "Diego, Fred, Selena I don't know if you had blame for this but I love you all of you. I know you would on Bree side with Rose and Bella. Thank you for that. Jacob, sorry but ... Goodbye. I love you." I paused there to look at Jacob. "Henry," I stop some reason I didn't want anyone hear my part of the note. _**"Look under your bed I left something for you see it alone though it's important. I'll communicate with you soon brother. I love you."**_ I finish the letter. "Goodbye, Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I finish in whisper I knew they could still hear me. I tore my part of the letter before Carlisle could approach me as slip my part of the letter in my pocket, the rest of the letter was out of my hands.

"Henry, wait!" I heard mom call after me. But no time for that I ran to my room. I threw everything around my room crashing. I could find the damn thing Ness told me to find.

I look to my bed. Another note? I walk to it. I wish my mind is blocked right now. I saw the 'Read me' sign, open the note. _**"Dear Henry, I see you found the book. Read it. It's Edward's journal. I this had to do with my vision. I'll communicate soon. Read you'll see why I ran away. See you soon. Don't pack, I already did it for you, just wait till i communicate with you i know you would like to come with me but right now is not the best time let me settle in, okay? I love you. Love always, Ness"**_

I fall to the floor. To see nothing just shoes. I threw the mattress over. Nothing either. I ran my hands through my hair. I hear a small thud sound from next to the mattress I walk cautiously to it. Put the mattress down. I saw the book Ness was holding on to in the rain. Edward's Journal. I slip down on my knees and began to read. I scan through it. I was not interested in my father life before us. I stop at the place I saw stain tears, and where it was folded. Began to read.

_**"August 23, 2006. Dear Journal, My Bella isn't safe anymore a demon child is growing in her. I risked her life. We are heading to Forks for Carlisle to take that demon out of her them my love will be safe. -E.A.M.C" **_

What the hell? Demon? I continue reading.

_**"September 3, 2006. Dear Diary, It broke some of my Bella's ribs Rose and Bree are on Bella's side. She already has names for them, which sickened me. Henry or Edward Jacob is if the twins are boys, and Renesmee or Carlie if the twins are girls! We can't keep these things! We just can't they are too dangerous. No matter what happens, I will loathe those things inside my love. I'll hate it! I want it gone, and dead. Bella, Bree and Rose are the only one's agreeing to keep them! Hell, even Jacob wants it dead. Jacob is even trying to convince Bella to take them out. -E.A.M.C" **_

I tried to calm myself. I scream out of rage and throw the book to the other side of the room. Just to go retrieve it back again.

I ran to the living room were only my family and Jacob was in everyone else had left. "You all are a bunch of ..." I couldn't finish anger and hatred was rolling off me. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me but I pushed it way. "It seems impossible how it could've gotten away, all of you lying." I looked at their more hurt looks. "Especially from you,_ Dad._" I hissed his name. I threw them the stupid journal. "Ness was right. I just wish she had taking me with her away from this hell hole." I spit with venom in my mouth.

"Henry, it's not like that. When I had heard yours and Nessie's thoughts for the first time I understood you two. I stop thinking at way if I could... Change my thoughts before I would have never dared to try convince your mother to try... And get rid of you." He looked at me, he was telling the truth. But he fooled me once before birth what makes me think he's not now?

"You could all go to hell." I ran up and slam my door shut. I, again let a scream more things go flying across the room. I could hear the multiple steps of running vampires. "Henry?" Mom knocked. I wouldn't open I shifted myself quietly to hide behind my thrown mattress. "Henry, son, open the door this minute. It's not what you think I love you and Ness. Regret everything I said before there's a continuation of that journal. Please son open this door." That rotting bastard of a father. They all kept bagging the door. I eyed the bag Ness packed, I glance at the window. I could go away for a while till I calm down, I could take money out before I leave the state. I'm thinking of this too much I shouldn't have planned this Alice maybe already saw me doing this. I was still hiding behind the mattress. I curled in to a ball hiding my face. I could hear arguing on the other side of the door, and a load bang. I had blacked out, making the darkness take over me.


	5. Chapter 4: New Beginning

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own twilight. *sob* but please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating the book and awesome charaters.

Hey guys, so here's Chapter 4! Please read and review.

Song of insperation: Misguided Ghost by Paramore.

Xo

Ness.

* * *

-Chapter 4: New Beginning

«Renesmee P.O.V»

"_I am going away for a while_

_But I'll be back, don't try and follow me_

_'Cause I'll return as soon as possible_

_See I'm trying to find my place_

_But it might not be here where I feel safe_

_We all learn to make mistakes"_

I felt some poking and shaking me. I open my eyes to see a young lady an airplane attendant. I unplugg my earphones from my ears.

"Ma'am, we have just landed. You must get off the plane." She said kindly. I streched and nod I get my my bag from under my seat and get of. I check if I still have everything.

"Thanks." I say as I'm off the plan thank heavens I wasn't the last one off. I got my small bag of clothes. And head to get a taxi.

"_Dove sei diretto, signorina?_" Shit! Shit! Shit! Remember what Carlisle tought you.

_***Flash Back***_

_I had a flash back to when I was three I was like like a six year old with to much knowledge, and I was in Carlisle office in my "language" class. It was the beginning of the month so that meant new language to be learned. Henry and I never had the same lesson at the same time. Since Carlisle, Esmee, Edward, Bella, Bree and Jasper would teach us. "Now, Renesmee, this month's language is Italian." I was always excited to learn a new language and its history behind it. "If you happen to forget how to speak always remember this." He paused and turned to the roll way white board to write. "Say: Parli inglese?" He turns to face me. He told me to repeat it and did multiple times. "Parli inglese, means, do you speak English" _

_***End of Flash Back***_

I blink back to reality. I wonder how long I out was.

"_Parli inglese?_" Ha! Thank you Carlisle!

_"Mi dispiace signorina, ma io non cercherò di capire."_ I understood that part. I was grateful for remembering Carlisle language classes.

"_No, la sua fine. Si prega di prendere me Volterra, Palazzo dei Priori._"

"_Va bene, signora" _I sighed and put my head back it's was getting dark. I look out the window. Wow. The city looked beautiful.

After what felt hours of driving the car stop and I snap my eyes open. I didn't realize I had slept durning the taxi drive. I looked threw every window. It the sun was giving its last few rays of sun before it hid.

"_Siamo qui._" We were here. I looked to my left. So many stories I heard of this place. So many images from Bella's mind when she came here as human. Yet, they seem so evil, dark, this place was beautiful, stunning.

I paid the taxi and told him to keep the change. I walk a few steps but notice something strange in the dark alley. Something told me not to go there but then again my answer would be there in the dark alley.

_"Chi è?"_ I asked. No reply. "Who's there?" I ask now in English. I keep walking till I hit the coner. Maybe it was just my mind going crazy. I turn around and almost scream before I got a cold hard hand on my throat. I tried kicking it didn't help. I put my hand on top of theirs.

"_Stop! Please!_ _I know what you are and also you too know what I am." _Couldn't see there face they had a hood on over there head that darken there face but I knew it was a guy. A Volturi to be exact. "_Mr. Volturi! PUT. ME. DOWN!" _He let go of my throat causing me to fall down and catching my breath. I looked up and saw his face.

_"_Demetri?" He removed his hood. I stood up and stand straight still rubbing my throut trying to ease the throbbing pain.

"How do you know who I am?" So this was Demetri. I laughed. He gave me a weird crazy look. I shook my head.

I sighed. "So sad, Demetri. You don't remember me? Who did you went to _try _and kill seven years ago?" I said. I raised an eyebrow and put both hands on my hips. I remember I still had my duffle bag on the floor next to me I look down to see if it was still there.

"Ah, Renesmee Cu-" I growled. I never ever will be a Damn Cullen again.

"Don't call me a Cullen! I'm not a Cullen!" I hissed. Somehow he seemed pleased. What could be so great about that?

"Well, okay. No need to get all vampy on me hydrid." He laughed. "Well, you're quite grown. You look 16, 17 years old." He said looking at me from top to bottom. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Demetri? Where in bloody hell are you?" Some big looking guy said he was a bit bigger than Emmett. Of course, it's Felix

"Over here, Felix." Soon he came walking closer.

"Ah, if it isn't any other than Miss Renesmee Cullen." Ugh! Quit it with the stupid Cullen. I sighed heavy.

"Don't call her Cullen. Apparantly Miss Renesmee here isn't one any more." _Thank you!_ I shyly smile at them both my hands on my back pockets shrugging as reading Felix face expression.

"What is all the comostion here, Felix and Demetri?" Uh-oh, Jane. She looked at me and glared. What ever did I do to her? I glared back. I saw someone behing her. Her twin, Alec. He looked bored? Or unintrested on what Felix and Demetri are up to. He crosses my stare we looked in to eachothers eyes.

"Well, hello Jane nice to finally meet you. You seem different in person." I had my shield up. I could feel her trying to break through. I sighed. I could also feel Alec's power trying to break through the shield as if he knew what Jane was doing. I could feel my spounge _power_ getting worked up absorbing the power from Jane and Alec. Demetri was a skill but I still got it when he touched me as well as Felix.

"Well, hello Cullen." I groan. I turn around and then back.

"I. AM. NOT. A. STUPID. CULLEN!" I snapped. Jane smirked. Felix, Demetri were neutral. Alec was stunned. That minute it started to rain. I groan again.

"They must have done something really bad to stop you of calling your self a Cullen." I laughed.

"You have no idea." I nodded and put my hands in my sweater pockets and put my hood up but there was no point I was all soaked by now. Somehow Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec weren't.

"Well, I hate you for having your mother's power." I froze. My eyes went wide. My eye sight went to a blur. A vision came I saw me and Jane talking like friends. I snap out of it. WTF? I blink my eyes twice and looked at them.

"Oh well. Stucks being a spounge." I shrugged then an idea hit me. "Look how about a deal? I saw us becoming friends and I see no way around it, it still going to happen, so I'll take my shield down and you may cause _pain. _Deal?" She seemed to be glad. She did not know what she had coming after this.

"Sure. Pain." Soon I was on the ground rolling, I did not scream through I see no point on doing it, I just keep twitching. After a minute the pain stops. I laid there and stood up fast. Felix stunned at how fast.

"_How did she do that? It was too fast to be a hydrid." _He though. I laughed and looke at me like I was crazy. I shook my head.

"Felix, I'm half vampire. Well more vampire, than human now." He nodded and understood.

"Well that was fun." I looked at her and nodded. "..But why didn't you scream?" She raised an eye brow.

"Well I didn't see a point on doing so I knew it was going to stop." I paused, "Anyways," she looked up. "Pain." She was on the floor. She never seemed to understand her own power. I let 30 second pass and stopped. And stood up quickly and dusted her self off how come she hasn't gotten wet?

"You..." She pointed at me. She looked scary that moment. "Got some guts, hydrid." I nodded. Well no I did before I was just all about lay low. "I like it! Renesmee, you, just become my best friend." I laughed, and hugged me. Well that was weird.

"I'm not that mean." I nodded. She really is from what understand she looks mean because of the Volturi's image. Well my POV, the Cullens think differently.

"Just misunderstood." She looked shocked but nodded. "Been there, so it's understandable."

"So you're a sponge?" Asked Felix, I nodded I hated being a sponge I have not much training with it. "Yes, and it sucks. But we'll talk about that later."

"Well, Renesme I never asked why did you came to Volterra?" I looked down. Alec seemed more intrested.

"Yesterday was my birthday and I found out I and my twin Henry were the _Demon Childs _that _Edward_ didn't want." I hiss his name out. "Also that the werewolf - shapeshifter - Jacob imprinted on me and everyone but I and Henry knew he had. Bella wanted me with him, to get us both married with eachother for me to make Jacob happy because she once upon a time couldn't." I looked at there faces. They all looked pissed enough. "So that's why I left, and came here to see Aro and ask him if I ... I can join the gaurd."

"Renesmee, we'll be nothing more than honored for you to join us." She paused "So where is your brother Henry?" She asked. Oh Henry.

"He's at those _Cullen's_ house. I made a whole scene before I left he knew nothing." I missed him so much.

Jane came and hugged me, again which it supprised me again. "Will someone be gentalmen enough to lend Renesmee there cloak?"

Alec came forward and gave me his. I was stunned. "Here." He looked like an angel, no, a god. I blushed and I got it the cloak from his hands. Our hands made contact a shock went through us, I knew he had felt it too.

"Thanks." As I put in on. "So, Jane stops calling me Renesmee and call me Ness. All of you. Okay?" They all nodded, Jane was still standing next to me, link arms and all. I'm glad Jane and I am friends. I touch Jane's hand, "_I need to see Aro and tell him to let me join the guard." _She nodded.

"Someone get Ness bag. She has to see Aro." Apparantly, Alec got my bag when Demetri reached for it's. They glared at eachother. I didn't bother with them. I looked over to Felix he just shrugged.

"_You know what happening with them?" _I send to Felix mind. I sometimes wonder why I can't develop well this power much. If it's not by touch, it's by telepathy. Felix shrugged and had an amused look on his face. "_Oh you do know and you're going to tell me." _I smirked. He looked frighten. Good, he should be.

I realize all of us were walking. Felix keep chanting in his head saying _I'm not telling you, I'm not telling you. _That chant got annoying. He remind me a lot of Emmett when he was up to no good. Demetri seem to have now something against Alec as well he did too. We hit a stop I look around I saw nothing just a dead end.

I was shivering, my clothes are soaked and Alec cloak seem to be only keeping me half warm. Jane disappear next to falling down. I look under me, there was a hole? Ha-ha what in holy lands was there a hole? Next was Felix, Demetri. I was suprise Felix fit. I wasn't sure if I wanted to jump.

"Renesmee," Alec called the way he said my name send a shiver down my spine. "Are you going to jump?" I looked at him crazily. Jump?

"I don't know. Uh..." I looked down to the hole and back at him. "I can't. Is there another way down?" I finished in whisper.

He laughed, it seem normal. I loved his voice and laugh. "How about I jump and catch you?" He suggested. I was dazzled by his smirked. I nodded stupidly as I hug myself to keep my self warm and tug a piece of hair behind my ear. I smile at the thought of him catching me.

"Be ready when I call you to jump, okay?" I nodded, and smiled. I felt something weird in my stomache like if someone was tickling me, and made me smile.

I saw him disappear next to me. I look around me waiting for him to call me. Was the drop that long? "Renesmee, jump." I close my eyes and breath in and out. I step foward and fall. Still my eyes shut, I wanted to scream but was too scared. I felt a pair of strong, cold, hard arms carrying me. I open my eyes. I realized I had my arms around Alec's neck. It seem right. I realize I had my hand press against his neck. I blush red deep and jump down from his arms.

I look around no sign of Jane, Demetri, or Felix. "Where's everyone?" I asked. I looked back to him. He seem in thought. "HEY!" I shot at him, not in a mean way. His head shot to look at me. "I asked you a question, Alec."

"And what was that?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked again, slightly frustrated, but also amused smirk appeared in my face.

He made his mouth shape as a 'o' I laugh and shake my head.

"They went ahead to tell Aro. We must be heading." He said he extended his elbow towards me I walk to him and put half my arm through it. I felt the shock again making my stomache feel funny, but in a good way, again. I looked at him he seemed no different.

We started started walking. Curiosity got me at the best time. So bad I wanted to know what was he thinking.

"So tell me, Renesmee. Real reason your here?" Real reason? Was there?

I shrugged, "I guess, I'm sick and tired of it that my family is planning my life for me, Edward pretending to love me. And they wouldn't think of me coming here."

"How do you mean planing your life?" We got in the elevator I had my back leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"They wanted me to be with Jacob. The _dirty filthy dog."_ I hated him, now. Did the imprint broke as soon as I left? Would they find me because the imprintee is pulling the imprinter here? I wish I knew the answers to these questions running through my mind.

As we got out of the elevator we continue walking. I felt a odd emotion of Alec it felt like jealously? Anger? Weird, sometimes I hated Jaspers power but this time I like it.

We stop against two big wooden metal doors. Alec pushed them open . I saw Marcus, Aro, and Cauis at their thrones. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

«Alec P.O.V»

Renesmee is beautiful, to me, beautiful seemed like an insult. I'm suppose to hate her but I can't something of her is stopping me. I was angry at her family especially Edward how dare he allow Renesmee to be that mutt. I open the the door to revel Marcus, Aro, and Caius. I walk to Aro and bowed. Step away to join Jane.

"Ah, isn't it Miss, Renesmee Cullen." I saw her hands ball into fist. "My, you have grown to a quite beautiful young lady." She look at me and the back to Aro. I wonder why she did that.

"Aro..." Marcus called.

Aro went back to to his throne as Marcus touched his hand. What this all about. "Ah... _La tua_" What could Marcus be telling Aro that brighten his face even more? He turn back to Renesmee and then me. Second person to do that.

He heads back to her. "So, Miss Renesmee what brings you here." She smiled, some how her smile made me smile.

"Brother, smiling I see." Jane whisper and she nugged me with her elbow.

"Uh?" I looked at her confused. She just smirked. "Sure, act dumb." What was she talking about. I staighten up and erase the smile of my face. Jane could not know the reson for my smile.

"I wish to die but I..." WHAT? I looked at Jane she looked like nothing. Me and Jane besides Aro, Cauis, Marcus and Ness were in the throne room.

"WHAT? WHY? Aro you can't posible allow this!" I screeched. I walk to her and Aro were standing. "You can't ... k-kill her. She can't d...die." It was hard to say those words. I berely met or saw her again and she already had this affect on me. What's wrong with me? Has Alec gone softy on a hydrid? Just imagining her dead felt my unbeating heart weight tons and break, that I've never felt before. She looked at Aro confused. Jane came to stand next to me and put her hand on my shoulder, but it didn't relaxed me like it did. This time Ness was the one that did the same action as Jane but on my other shoulder. As soon I kind of relaxed she dropped her hand. But relaxed even more. This calm emotion was bothering me I was relaxed but not calm.

Soon Jane and Ness started laughing I looked at them wided eyed had I missed a joke? Aro, Cauis even Marcus started chuckling. Ness stop; the laughing stopped.

Aro broke the silence. "Dear Alec, Renesmee must be flattured you care so much," he look at Ness she blushed. I tried not to smile. "But Renesmee here, didn't ask to be die." I looked at her she was trying to contain here giggles. I looked at Jane she nodded. I made a fool of myself. I shake off Jane's hand and put my poker-face on. And walk out of the room.

Well that was embarrasing. I swear, if I was human I would have died of the embarrasment. I walk down to my room I saw Hedi in the room across from mine's but I put no attention to what she's doing.

I open my door and slam it hard. I didn't care if I broke it. I throw myslef to my bed. I don't even know why I have a bed! I realized I wasn't calm anymore. I was pissed. I covered my eyes with my arm hoping to calm down. But all that was in my mind was Renesmee.

How can she affect me this much? I just met her! A soulless monster like me should have some beautiful angel like her. I let out a sigh of frustration. I couldn't get her out of my head! Renesmee Carlie Cullen what are you doing to me? I groaned and rolled over trying to read a book. Why an I reading a romance book? I threw it against the wall.

Stupid romance book, stupid fairytale, stupid me, I thought. I let out a sigh, and close my eyes. No sooner there was a knock at my door, that made my dead unbeating heart skip a beat.

* * *

-Italian Translations-

_*Dove sei diretto, signorina? __**- **_**Where you headed, Miss?**

*_Lei parla inglese?_ **- Do you speak English?**

*_Mi dispiace signorina, ma io non cercherò di capire __**- **_**Sorry miss, I don't but I'll try to understand.**

*_No, la sua fine. Si prega di prendere me Volterra, Palazo dei Priori._** - No, its fine. ****Please take me to Volterra, The Clock Tower.**

*_Va bene, signora _**- ****Okay****, ma'am.**

*****_Siamo qui. - _**We're here.**

*****_Chi è?_ - **Who's there?**


	6. Chapter 5: New Found Love

Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga! The Characters and Book right belong to SM. I own a copy of the books and my own characters.

Please read and review

Xo

Ness!

* * *

Chapter 5: New Found Love

«Renesmee POV»

I watched Alec walk out of the room. I felt guilty for laughing. I could still feel Alec's emotions; hurt, relieve, embarrassed, angry. I couldn't blame him it was my fault for being the first one to laugh at him. I let my mind wonder Marcus power was the ability to see one person to another relationship. According to him, Alec and mine's relationship is strong.

I looked back at Aro. He already knew my reason or reasons why I left. Now it was up to him to let me join the guard.

"My dear, we de delighted for you to join the guard!" He clapped his hands together. Aro is a friendly guy just has his creepy sides, just don't understand why my _ex-_former-family the _Cullen's_ never liked the Volturi. I smiled as soon he told me.

I looked at Jane I think our joy was to abnormal for us. We hugged each other and jump up and down like idiots. We stopped as we heard Aro clear his throat.

"Jane, please escort, Renesmee to her room that Heidi has arranged for her." Jane nodded. Jane linked her arm to me.

"Wait," I whisper to her I turn back to Aro. "Aro, may I ask for a favor?" I asked. I wanted to take the Volturi as a surname.

"Yes, my dear. What is it?" He raised an eyebrow. I dislocate my linked arm from Jane and walk back to Aro.

I touched his hand as he extends his to mine. "_Can I take the name Volturi as my surname?" _Aro eyes sparkled as I finished the question he took no hesitation.

"Yes, you may. You'll be now known as Renesmee Carlie Cullen Volturi!" Cullen? Ugh.

"No not Cullen. Just Renesmee Carlie Volturi." I smiled he seemed more please I look at Marcus and Caius they also seemed please. Aro nodded.

"Now go, you must be tried." I nodded but I wasn't tried. "Tomorrow Jane and Heidi will shop some clothes and some other things. So you will no need to be worried about that." I nodded as skipped to Jane and linked our arms. I saw you somewhat have ... control or ... manage over your powers. I would like for you to train but that's nothing to worry about for now. "I nodded I defiantly need to train with them. "You may go now. Have a good night. Renesmee."

I nodded "As well as you Aro, Caius and Marcus. Good night." We stalked out of the room once we were a good distance Jane stopped joy was again going to jump out of her.

"Happy dance?" I asked I thought to her some funny moves. She laughed. And nodded

"Happy dance." We did the moves. It was funny. Seriously, thank heavens no one saw us or even passed by. We ended up laughing hard, jumping in circles both our arms linked and hugging even joy screaming still no one passed or see what was happening.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JOINED!" Jane screamed laughing.

"YEAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE ARO SAID YES!" I said back. Joy was written in our faces.

"We should stop you're going to be sore tomorrow from jumping." We both stop and turn serious, but not a minute we started laughing.

"Come on." Jane dragged me to start walking. We talked about each other our favorite music, books, colors, hobby's everything turns out we have lot in common. We stopped to turn to a wooded door with an _'R'_ on it. "And this is your room. Mine's two rooms to your right with that _'J'_. And Alec's is almost in front of yours with the _'A'_ of course." She laughed. I glanced at Alec's door. I wonder what he would be doing in there. "So I'll come by later, to continue talking. Your bag is in your room. Some clothes are in your closet, Okay?" I nodded. We both hugged and waved bye to each other. She wasn't far down but the doors were too far apart. How big are these rooms?

I sighed, closed my eyes as I twisted the door knob. I walk in and turn to close the door. My eyes were still closed I turn around to the side of the room, or so I think. I gasped at beauty of the room beautiful forest green walls, dark brown wooden furniture; desk, lamp stands, shelves, drawers and walk in closet doors. There was a soft black leather couch on the corner of the room in front of the bed next to a colorful pattern window. The bed was white and olive green round king sized bed. I walk to the closet and open the doors. I gasp. Some clothes? Two fourths of the closet was full. With some of the clothes I brought with me and the clothes Jane said, I was thankful.

I checked out the bathroom. Again I gasp. There was everything! A Jacuzzi, bath tub, shower, a mirror that cover a great portion of the bathroom. Along with the sink. It had every beauty product a girl would need but I would never use. This whole room was like made for me! My style room. I felt like home.

I go out of the bathroom in to the room. I realized I was still wearing Alec's cloak and was still in my humid clothes. I looked toward the door. The cloak wasn't even wet. Weird. I take it off and put it on my desk roll over chair. I head over to the closet. In the process of checking the clock. _9:50. _I get my white V-neck shirt, with some gray sweat pants. I dash to the bathroom and take a shower. As the warm water hit my cold body it calmed me I didn't realize how dense I was. I get some strawberry shampoo. I would have to tell Jane to get me some more. I step out and change quickly, run my brush through my bronze curls. I glance at the clock again. _10:15_. it wasn't late to make a visit, besides a vampire never sleeps, then again never say never.

I grab a black carrdarian and some black flats I grabbed out of the closet. I sighed, even clothes picked blindly match. I stalk out the room, and closed it behind me. I take a deep breath and head over Alec's room.

I felt this need to see him. I felt a feeling I never felt before. His door was not far from mine but it seemed forever to get there.

I looked at the door blankly. What was I doing here? I had his cloak in one hand. No turning back now. I knocked softly but still loud enough to here. I hear a faint movement in the room.

"Come in..." He seemed unsure of who he was letting in. I take a deep breath and turn the nob slowly.

He was lying on his back his eyes closed. Maybe vampires could sleep. I take three long cautious steps forward; I turn to see if the door is closed.

As I turn back, he shot up fast and turned to me. I could feel happiness and rejection rolling of him.

"Hey..." I said waving my hand once. "I... uh... came to give you our cloak back." I could feel a small blush rising to my checks.

He smiled, "sure... I'll take that." He stood up and took it from my hands. Once again out hands touched to run that shock through me. He smirked which worsted my blush.

"Well, I'll ... see you around." I quickly turn and start walking off.

"Wait, Ness, can we talk... I mean get to know each other?" Was he serious? Get to know ... each other?

I nodded. He moved to his couch and mentions a spot next to him. I sat but put a distance. But then this wasn't the spot I wanted to be. I crossed my legs.

"I wanted to appolize for laughing at you. I meant no intention of doing so. It's ... nice you care." I told him. He seemed shock like if I caught him in a lie.

"Don't worry your free to do as you please." I frown. That's not what I wanted to hear. I didn't want to invade his thoughts.

"Hmph, yeah, right." He was right. What am I feeling for Alec? I didn't come here to look for love.

We got talking how about little things. Like color, music, books. We laughed, well I tried to make Alec laugh more, his laugh was addicting. But everything had to end.

"What this?" He poked my throat. Owe! I flinch from his touch I never felt the pain. I just thought it was for not hunting. He moved my hair from my neck. "Is that a hand print?" I put my hand over my throat. It hurt. I wince from the pain. Alec came closer. Our faces were no more that inches apart. "Who did it, Renesmee?" I tried to remember. Of course Demetri when he found me. He had pinned me to the wall with his hand on my neck.

I couldn't speak my voice was nowhere to be found I glared at Alec; he was looking at me worried. I stretch my hand up to his face and showed him what happen when Demetri found me. He went from shock to mad to hatred.

This couldn't get any better when Demetri came in. Uh-oh. I looked at them both. I heard Demetri hiss and Alex growl. I looked at my hand it was above of Alec's. I move it away. '_Jane! Come to Alec's room quickly hurry!' _I didn't know if it worked I keep chanting it in my head hoping Jane would get my message.

"You, hurt her!" He stood up pointing at Demetri first then me. He looked at me with wider eyes. Shock as he looked what he had done.

"Renesmee, sorry. I - I didn't mean to. I didn-" Alec interrupted him. Stepped in front of Demetri as he tries to approach me.

"Don't get near her. Don't you see she's scared of you?" He snarled. I feared for Alec. Yet he was the dangerous most feared vampire. I didn't knew what to do I just sat there shocked. Still trying to get ahold of Jane's mind.

"You don't know that!" I tuned out of there discussion, they argued as if I wasn't there. The arguing lead to a fight. I swear I've gone paler. I stood.

"Stop." I whisper. "Stop!" They didn't. I started crying I was truly scared. I ran out of the room into Jane's.

"Jane! Jane!" She looked up from her book and saw me crying.

"Ness, what happen? Are you alright? What this? Is that a hand print on your neck? Who did it?" She looked at me I kept on crying.

"Jane...they are fighting...Alec...Demetri...room...Alec's room..." She looked shocked but knew this was coming.

"Come on." She pulled me along. Before we got to Alec's room I saw Alec fly in to the wall. I gasp. And ran to him before he could stand up I hold him still. He saw me his eyes went from hard to soft. He lifted his hand to wipe a tear. I heard Demetri growl and Alec hiss. I glare at them both.

"STOP!" I put a hand forward. "What has gotten into you two?" I looked back at Alec. "I'm no one to care if you kill each other, but not with me sitting there." I let a tear shed. Jane had a hand in front of Demetri chest. I had my hand on Alec's shoulder. Somehow I could calm Alec down more than Jane without Jasper's power. The one I really had to use it on was on Demetri, jealousy, anger.

I stood up and whipped the tear. I looked at Jane. "Jane, let them be. Screw this." I turn around and stalk off in to my room. I slam the door, but not hard enough to break it. I take off the cardgerian slip off the flats and slide to bed.

I started think of what Marcus power ability on Alec and I. Tomorrow I would need to ask Felix what going on with them. I drifted off to sleep still crying. Last thought... I'm so stupid.

«Alec POV»

I saw Renesmee walk off. I looked at Jane. She looked after her all three of us did. She sighed.

"Look what you two done! Especially you Demetri." I stood up. And walk in to my room. I have no time for this. I slam my door. I could still hear them arguing. Why even bother?

I took out a sketch sheet and a pencil I didn't know what I was drawing. Till I finished I let a frustrating sigh and crumple the paper. The drawing keeps repeating. I kept on. Drawing Renesmee. I stopped and went to lie on my bed. I closed my eyes. The half conversation we had keeps passing through my head. Her laugh, her voice, and her bro- stop- I can't.

Some words echoed in my head. "_I'm no one to care if you kill each other..." _She threw my words back at me. I remember telling her the same when she came in my room. I sighed. Every time she laughed, blushed, made me want to smile, laugh along.

Oh god...I think I'm beginning to like...the half-breed! Why me? I mean I'm feeling this weird thing in my heart. I haven't felt this way since...I can't think of it, too many horrid memories! I sighed, and lay back on my bed silently thinking. Her scent appeals to me, I'm getting a feeling of something in my heart, and- I stopped, and my eyes widened...Aro knew something, he wouldn't look at me and Renesmee weirdly. That reminded me the way he looked at the first time Afton and Chelsea...oh no... La tua means Renesmee Carlie Cullen is my soul mate! Then the question kept popping up...What are you doing to me Ness? I would wait till morning to find out everything. She hasn't been here a day and I'm figuring this out, just now. I would indeed find out in the morning. I looked at the clock. 2:15 in the morning. No one was in the hallways.

*•*•*•*•*

For a few hours. I wondered if Renesmee was awake. I didn't need to find out when it is morning, I could find out right now. I got up and dash up to my door to hers.

I didn't figure to knock. It would call Jane's attention. I enter the room and closed the door quietly as possible. I realize the room was still dark. I looked around. On the light stand was a picture of her and Henry hugging each other in it they seem like 7 to 10 years old?

"Alec...?" I stay frozen. I looked at her. She sleeps talks? "No, Jacob!" What could she be possible dreaming about me and the mutt? "Henry don't help Jacob! Go help, Alec!" She started crying. What could be happening to me? "Someone listen... to me." She started screaming. I walk up to her.

"Renesmee..." I shake her. But she wouldn't stop I scooped her up and settle her in my lap and rocker he back and forth, shushing her. I patted her head as a signed of comfort, like when I would do to Jane as kids, and rubbed circles on her back. But having Renesmee was stronger than a brotherly love like Jane and I had.

"Shush, Renesmee, everything okay." I kept rocking her back and forth. That minute Jane barged in. She looked at me and smirked. Renesmee was sobbing trying to calm herself.

Jane smiled and left. What was that about? She knows I hate being clueless. She tried to shift, I didn't realize a little too late.

She jumped up from my arms. She ran her hand through her hair. "Alec," she breathes. "What are you doing here?" What was I doing here? I came in to ask a question, and then she started sleep talking and screaming.

"You started screaming, I came to see what was wrong. Jane came few minutes after me but left as she saw you were calming down." She blushed.

"Um... Thanks?" She had a smile playing on her lips.

I stand up. "Your welcome," I look to her bed then to her. "You should go to bed now. It's..." I looked at her clock. "4 in the morning you should get some rest got a big day tomorrow." She nodded and passes by me, I couldn't nothing more but inhale her beautiful scent.

"Good-night, Ness..." I didn't want to leave. It took all my power to do so.

"Night, Alec." She yawn and went back to sleep. I looked at her and I gentle close the door.

I heard a laugh behind me. I froze in to place slowly turning. "Brother, lovely, you have found your singer." Huh? What did she knew?

"Boys, so clueless." She walks off. I would not deal with her now. Shit, I forgot to ask Ness of Aro and Marcus weird looks. I enter my room. I let a groan escape my lips. Not him again.

"Alec, what do you want with Renesmee?"

«Renesmee POV»

I was stunned I was in Alec's arms I was upset with myself for freaking out. I lay in my bed thinking. I hear Jane talk to Alec. That line left me thinking. "_Brother, lovely, you have found your singer." _What did she mean by that? Marcus is right?

I rolled over to my back. These questions would ponder my brain till I got an answer. I close my eyes to concentrate.

I was back asleep I knew that very well. My dreams were filled with romance of first love. It was weird though because only a red eyed boy took over my dreams. Those ruby red eyes were beautiful, and unique. Those red eyes were known, and very feared in the vampire world.

Alec Volturi took over my dreams. Why though? There's a little secret about it Aro, Marcus, and I knew, maybe up to now Caius knew. I like him, but it was impossible. I didn't come here for love; I was running away from it. But what I felt is like romance, and love my ex-former family had for their mates.

He gives me fuzzy feeling in my heart, and soul I never felt before. He makes me feel I can be anybody. In his eyes some kind of emotion is in those ruby red eyes. I can feel it in my heart. I was in falling in love with Alec Volturi.


	7. Chapter 6: Hurtful Lie

Disclaimer: I won't complain never more, I'm just glad twilight exists and I own copy of the books!

Read and review! Thanx

Xo NESS

* * *

Chapter 6: Hurtful Lie

«Renesmee POV»

I heard a knock at my door as well as I heard the nob twist waiting opened it and my heart sped up quickly. I gave a faint come in I looked at the clock. 8 o'clock, not bad. I stretch and yawn one last time.

"Good Morning!" I looked at a beautiful woman; the word beautiful didn't even cover it. She was more stunning than Rosalie that gave her a run for her money. I gave her a confuse look. She frowned, but smiled again.

"Hello Renesmee, or would you rather Ness like Jane told me? Anyways I'm Heidi!" She set a tray of food on the lamp stand. And stretched her hand out to me to shake and did. I laughed.

"Well lovely to meet you, Heidi. I would much rather Ness." She smiled and reached to the tray and set it in front of me. It smelled delicious.

"Well, I made you breakfast. So eat up, I made it myself." She seemed proud of her self. "I made some eggs, blue berry pancakes, bacon, saugges, with orange juice and some warm coffee. I looked up what some humans eat for breakfast, hope I got it right." I laugh she reminded me so much about Rosalie we ought to get along but she made food enough for two.

"No, this is great. But you didn't have to do all this; I hate to be a bother." She laughed this time.

"A bother? No, I love doing this, it's fun! Anyways, Jane told me that she and I would do some shopping for you, and we wanted to know if you like to come?" Shopping? I wasn't in the mood.

"Would it be upsetting if I said no?" She shook her hand.

"No, its fine. I have an idea what you like to wear and everything." She smiled. "Well eat, I'll go tell Jane. Oh and Aro said besides clothes we are going to get you a laptop, phone, and printer. Oh a little surprise." My eyes widen and excited.

"What surprise?" She laughs.

"Oh no, you're not getting that from me." She ran out my room. _Damn_, I crossed my arms, and pouted. What can the surprise be?

I heard another knock that interrupted my train of thought. I pick up the tray and moved it over to open the door.

I slowly open the door that brings my eyes to the red ones I now loved. I smiled, he smirked. That smirk has become addicting it made my legs feel like jelly, I held on to the door to stand up straight.

"Good morning, Alec." He chuckled.

"Good morning, Ness. Not inviting me in?" I nodded and move out of the way. I extended my arm forward as in showing him the way.

"You've done great with the place." I laughed. I shooked my head.

"I think Heidi decorated. She seems to know me well." He looked at the picture of Henry and I as kids this one was my favorite one of the many he didn't came out making faces in it the only reason he didn't was because Alice had threaten him of taking his video games away, Bella and Esme seem to agree as well. That picture was taken 4 years ago as kids. I walked to my bed and slid in to my bed sitting Indian style while munching on a piece of the pancake.

He sat down in front of me on my bed. He looked at the tray of food set next to me and made a disgusted face.

"You know you're not the one eating it." I giggled.

"Still how can you eat that?" I shrugged.

"It just taste and looks good, ya'know? Wait, never mind you don't." Silently I giggled, at my not-so-good joke. "Anyways, I didn't know just my human side of me craves for it." Partly true but sometimes food wasn't appealing.

"How 'bout we put this here so it won't fall over and spill." He picks up the tray and puts it next to my light stand. "So what did you dream last night that made you scream?" I stared wide eyed. So many different dreams. Just the most horrid on stood out.

I shook my head try to keep the dream away, but no use. "Why won't you tell me?" I shrugged. That dream was dumb but it all seem so real to vivid. Alec took my hand I accidently showed him the dream.

_*•*•*•DREAM*•*•*•_

_Alec and I were in a middle of a clearing I knew too well. Soon every one of my family and the Volturi started showing up each with sad, hurt, mad faces all looked to me. Jacob approach us, his face hurt me the most. I hear Alec growl he had his arms locked at my waist hands over his. "Alec...?" He did not look at me. I saw Jacob phrase in front of me Henry approaching us behind Jacob. Alec was pulled away soon Jacob and him were fighting, Henry joining fight against Alec. I looked around everyone had a pleased smirked on their face. The Guard had a blank face; Demetri had a smile plastered on his face. I tried to move but couldn't my feet felt glued, stuck at one place, I let my tears shed. "No, Jacob!" He didn't listen. "Henry don't help Jacob! Go help Alec!" I saw a fire start Alec was in the ground Henry ripped Alec slowly in to pieces. "Someone listen to me." I broke down as I watched Alec looked at me one last time and turn back. Mumbled something that seemed only I could hear. _

_"Sorry." His head was snapped off by Jacob now in his human form. Henry looked now frozen everything did, scary looking, a way I have never seen him before. The fire was still going Alec burning in to ashes. Black, purple smoke going up in the air. Jacob walked to be I couldn't look up. It hurt me to see he had killed Alec. "You did this. This... Was your entire fault. If you had stayed and taken my feelings nothing of this wouldn't happen. It's your entire fault."_

•_*•*•*•*•*•* _

I blink in to reality I quickly slip my hand way from Alec's. My face was wet tears stopped streaming down. I wiped the stain of the tears with the back of my hand and sniffed. "That's why I didn't want to show you." I broke the silence, while Alec looked troubled with himself. He pulled me in to a hug his chin was on top of my head. His arms around me hugging protectively. I was surprise at first but hugged him back.

"You have nothing to worry about. That's not going to happen. The Guard wouldn't just stand there and your family would've taken you way from the danger." He was right. Nothing to worry about. "And it nice to know you care about me." I pulled away and blushed. He chuckled and shook his head.

"So what you're going to do today?" I shrugged before I could answer. The door opens to see a jealous Demetri. Since yesterday I had been terrified of Demetri especially since the horrid dream. I hear Alec groan, and Demetri hiss. What's up with the groan and hiss?

"Ness, can I talk to you?" I shooked my head not trusting my voice. I slightly touch Alec hand.

"_I'm scared of Demetri."_ I thought to him he nodded before he moved I grabbed his hand. "_I don't want a fight."_ He sighed, but nodded.

"Out. Ness doesn't want to here." He stood up looking at Demetri. I was few minutes of a breakdown of my powers popping out of my shield and hurting anyone in the way.

"How do you know what she wants?" He screamed back. I flinched at the action. Demetri wanted a fight. But I was too scared to use any of my powers to stop anything from happening.

"She had told me to. Now go!" Oh god, Alec was responding back as well asking for the fight. I saw as they started to circle each other about to attack. Throw my legs of the bed and dash to the middle putting up my two hands up to stop. I realized in my hand popped out like a force pushing them back.

Alec notice he look at me in confused. I could see in his mind I looked shocked, and different; my skin was choky white as his, my eyes were red. I knew what was happening but my paler white skin and red eyes I couldn't explain. I saw something fly up, emotions all over the place. Oh shoot. The shield that held control of my powers from taking control was out. I try slowing my speeding heart and breathe. Slowly everything died out. I tried to look in to Alec's mind but couldn't I look around to see if anything was flying around. I looked at my hands they were back to normal.

I sighed in relief. I looked at them. Demetri looked amused; Alec looked worried and confused at what just happen. I walk back to my bed and sit I was exhausted.

"Now will you two stop?" I looked at them. "Alec please escort Demetri to the door. I don't want a fight to break out in my room! Alec, as soon your out please look for Felix I need to talk to him." Alec seemed displeased to go for the fault of Demetri. He finally nodded. "Alec we can talk later but when Felix comes in you can't, sorry." He nodded again. I sighed as he left the room. I heard few footsteps, then some conversation then some more distant steps and some closer ones.

My head jerked up to the door. I stood up to open reveling Felix. Well that was fast. "Alec, says you like to talk to me?" I nodded.

"Come on in. Close the door on your way in." I hear the door close. As I walk to my bed I put up my hair up in a ponytail. I felt Felix worried, I laughed. "Nothing going to happen to you Felix, so calm down." And he did. I laughed and he joins.

"So what's up, Ness." I turned serious. He looked scared, again.

"Take a seat Felix." I pointed him to the chair next to my bed. "Look, I'm new to this ... Thing whatever ... Even if I'm a girl I get nothing about boys. I'm clueless when it comes to them." I looked to him.

I stand up and walk over open the door I stick my head and look both ways I could hear Alec in his room. Well, let see a test. I close the door. Felix looked at me confused at what I was doing. I held one finger up. I cleared my throat. "ALEC?" I scream as load as I could. I ran to my bed and jump and cross my legs. 3 minutes passed I smirked. YES! I was able to sound proof my room! I looked back at Felix he looked confused, and scared. I laughed at his face.

"What are you thinking?" He let out a shaky breath out and rejusted himself in the seat.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure no one can hear our conversation. I just made this whole room sound proof." I said with pride he seem surprise.

"Wow, you can do that?" I nodded.

"So back to what I want to know." I lean in as well he does to like if I was going to whisper the BIG secret. "What is happening to Alec and Demetri? With the hissing and growling and jealousy from Demetri?" I said outpoured as I rock back and forth cheerfully.

"From what I see and know. Alec and Demetri like you." I was stunned, but not that Demetri like me but that Alec did to or he was just defending me.

"Alec? Alec can't like me." I lean back and reach for the warm coffee. "I would expect that from Demetri but not Alec."

He shook his head. "Jane, Heidi and I, last night talked about Alec. How much he's different when he's with or not with you." _Alec... Like's me? Impossible._ "You may not have notice the difference but we have. Later that night Jane was called to Aro's office and told her that Alec and you had a strong relationship, the soul mates type." _Me and Alec soul mates?_ I burst out laughing, hoping for Felix to join but he looked more serious than ever. I stopped.

"You got to be kidding me, right? Felix, I didn't come here to find love or get any. I am running away from it. I have to say it I am liking Alec but it can't happen." I step my almost empty mug of coffee down, and got another piece of the pancakes.

"Why can't it happen, Ness? You two would be happy. Aro and Marcus said that eventually you two will end up together." I shooked my head.

"It can't happen. I want it to but can't, I don't know. I'll stop it from happening. Do you have any idea what would this do to my ex-former family the Cullens and those shape shifters and you guys?" _A war._ My dream would come true. Something I don't want.

"Nothing it your choice to be happy, and it will happen. Master Marcus is never wrong." I sighed. No one can image how bad I wanted it to really happen. I put my empty plate on the stand and pick up my coffee.

"We'll see. Anyways, so the reason Alec and Demetri fight it because of me?" He laughed.

"No, duh. Sherlock." I rolled my eyes and pick up my orange juice.

"Did they get along before I came? Has this happen before?" Talking to Felix seemed so easy like talking to Uncle Emmett. Funny thing he didn't seem disturbed but me eating.

"Yes, they did and no it hasn't happen before. Demetri is such a sore loser. They get along soon enough, eventually." Hey, wait a minute!

"I'm not a price to be won, Felix." It's true, no of those two will have me.

"Of course you're not. Demetri started this not Alec." I nodded seem more like Demetri would do this. "Last minute question, do you like Alec?" _Last minute?_ Wait... What? I hang my head to try and hide the blush. _Do I like Alec?_ _Yes._ Yes I do but sure I wasn't going to it out loud.

Felix started laughing I looked up and laughed even harder. "So you do like Alec!" Oh god! I cover my red face with my hands, which only caused Felix to laugh harder. "Aw, come on, Renesmee, just tell me!" He whined.

"So what if I do? It's not like he's going to burst through that door and ask me to go out it him!" I pull my knees up and to cover my tomato red face. I swear this color is never going to leave my face!

"Ha! I knew it you do! Ness like Alec! Come on, Ness, I promise to stop teasing you." I looked up unsure if I he was.

"Promise not to tell a soul?" I held my pink out. That was enough for Felix to be on the rolling on the floor laughing. If he were human he would be crying and peeing his pants.

"Felix!" I whine. Soon I couldn't help but join him.

"I'm bored." He stated standing up after a few minute with a 'Phew'

"How can you be bored when you just were laughing?" He chuckled. "You know if you were human would've be colored, cried, and pee in your pants for so much laughing like you just did right now." He started laughing. I mumbled the 'oh boy'.

"Hey lets go to the game room bet I can bet you at any game." He changed the subject.

"Oh Felix I lived with seven boys in Forks what make you think I won't be able to win a game with you." I challenged back.

"Oh, I see, how about let's go right now and bet on the game we are going to play?" Oh I wasn't letting this one pass by.

"Deal," I said shaking his out stretched hand. "But in 30 minutes I want to take a shower and change clothes, okay?"

He nodded. "I'll be waiting outside your room." I nodded back. I saw him walked out. I ran to my closet and back out. I heard some mumbling outside. I cautiously walk to the door and lean my ear to hear the conversation.

"**Hey, Alec or Demetri when Renesmee is out before I'm back tell her to meet me at the game room one of you lead her the way." **Where was Felix doing? And why were Alec and Demetri outside my room?

"**So, Alec, finally going to answer my question from early this morning?" **What question? I lean in closer I heard Alec hesitate.

"**What do you want to know, Demetri? I would never like or date a half-breed." **I froze. What? I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I knew it was too true to be good. Marcus was wrong everyone was. I backed away from the door and sped to my bathroom.

_"I know, I'm stupid I should've never gotten my hopes up."_ I mumbled to myself. _"I shouldn't have listened to Felix or Marcus. He would never like me, what was I thinking?"_ I started sobbing and crying. Repeating how stupid I am and how he could never like me.

_"I didn't come here to find love."_ I was drying myself from the shower. I realized I was dressed all black. Great today I was dressed as my mood. I didn't dare to look in the mirror to look at my red eyes from my crying.

I put on my black oxfords. And open the door revealing Alec siting on the chair. I rubbed my eyes and any trace of tears. I glared at him.

He stood up and walked up to me his scent hitting me. His hand reached up to my face but I flinched away from his hand but I ached for his touch.

"Ness, what wrong?" I grab a sweater and some money that I would bet with Felix. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing is _wrong._" I say with attitude but my voice gave out a little. "What can possibly be _wrong?_"

"Anything can be wrong. Why were you crying?" I wouldn't tell him. He must not know that I like him.

"I can cry, if I want." I walk to my bed to pick up my iPod and also to also fix my bed.

"Why did you kept repeating that _'He doesn't like you'_ and _'I am so stupid'_?" I dropped my pillow and turn. "Who wouldn't like you?" I let out a shaky breath with a snort.

"You should know Alec." I shoot back. "_I don't like or date half-breeds, _remember?" I walked to the door reveling Demetri.

"Well hello, Renesmee." I nodded.

"Hello Demetri. How are you this morning? Have you seen Felix?" I looked left and right. I was playing dumb of course I knew what Felix said.

"I'm good now and you madam? Yes, yes I have seen Felix he said that if he wasn't here by the time you came out to go to the game room and if you didn't know the way for me or Alec to take you." He was half flirting with me. How funny. I looked back at Alec then back to Demetri.

"I'm good too. Would you be a gentleman to take me to the game room, Demetri?" Kind of flirting back. His grin grew wide. I could feel Alec pissed but why? He would never date or like a half-breed that so happens to be me.

"With pleasure. Shall we?" He extended his elbow towards me. I looked toward Alec and send an evil smirk.

"We shall." We left. This felt so wrong.

«Alec P.O.V»

_'I don't date or like half breads...' _She heard that. I just said that for Demetri to bug off, since the first time he asked me what I wanted with Renesmee I told him to fuck off. But- ugh. I can't do anything about it.

She flirted back and forth with Demetri. And from her caring that I said that, I think she likes me. She just doing this for revenge, I think. What can I do? She liked me. And I like her too. Too much in fact. Her touching Demetri made me jump from my anger leaving me standing in her room. She had closed the door on me.

I had to do something to win her back. Anything. But no one knew my feeling for her. What to do? I secretly hurt her with a lie that wasn't even true. A hurtful lie. That hurt us both what do I do now?

«Renesmee P.O.V»

I knew I was doing wrong trying to flirting with Demetri. I knew better than this. I guess my feelings got the best of me.

We had gotten to the game room but instead of finding Felix we found a note from Felix telling us he had to help Heidi with something. So Demetri offered to give me a tour of the castle.

"So what happen back there with Alec?" I glace at him. Throughout the whole tour I would just look up to see the place. The main places for entertainment; like the library, game room, music room. He showed me the kitchen, the garage, the 'dungeon' room, the Ball room, who was who room, he showed me the exits. I don't where was he talking me right now were climbing up stairs. He would be telling me funny stories and jokes, that would make me laugh.

"Uh? Oh, nothing. Just... Nothing. Anyways, why ruin our time talking about Alec?" As I said that I skip forward we had reached the top of the stairs and turn to face him. "We're having fun, right?" He smiled and nodded. Not the smile and person I wanted to see.

"Well, beautiful. I saved the best for last." He opens the door. I gasp at the beauty of the garden I could see the city room here the sun was high up.

"This ... This is. Beautiful." I breathe. I looked at my skin the glow was bright enough for anyone to notice something weird. Odd.

"Not as beautiful as you." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to turn around to be disappointed by Demetri being there. I had to turn. I swear that it was Alec's voice I had heard.

"What did you say?" I turn full body to him. He looked confused.

"Nothing, unless you read my mind." His grin turn in to an amuse smirk. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. But I swear I heard something didn't you?" He shook his head. "Well this garden is quite lovely." He walked toward me. His hood was up. But I could still manage to see his face. Parts of it shine, but the shine was like looking at one of my Cullens members shine. Soon it didn't call much my attention. I started wondering how Alec would look in the sun. I closed my eyes trying to imagine.

I had totally forgotten Demetri when I felt him breathe in front of me. I snap open my eyes realizing his face was only inches from minds. I back away.

"Sorry, this can't happen. I didn't mean to lead you on." I started stepping back towards the door. I looked at my watch. 2pm. Felix has be back. I ran to the game room. Did everything quickly open the door and close it shut I made sure Demetri couldn't follow my scent.

"Ness, what happen?" I look back. Thank god it Felix I let my shoulders slump and relaxed. "I've been waiting for you an hour ago. Where were you?" I felt my face heat up but not for embarrassment but my eyes got watery.

"You were wrong! He doesn't like me! I told you!" I went it in to hysterics. Why did I care this much?

"Ness, what are you talking about?" I was sobbing by now.

"Alec." His dumbfounded face was now fix with a _'what the hell?_' expression and seem to analyze the information I told him. "Alec would never date or like a half breed like me."


	8. Chapter 7: It's Been A While

Happy Endings Do Exist

Chapter 7: It's been a while  
===Renemee POV===

It's been a month since my arrival. Many changes too. Many things happen in this past time. I've avoided Alec at all meanings possible. Demetri, has stop bugging me, he has buzzed off after I told him why it shouldn't that kiss happen. Soon I met the real side of Demetri and couldn't help myself other than trust the true him.

I told Felix that day events and conversations everything that had happen when he had left my room (but not everything, everything). Of course he had told Jane and Heidi; which led to getting mad at Alec. Yet, he has no clue why. I didn't meant for that to happen. They still talk to him, just not the same.

Alec been trying to talk to me but I walk away before a word comes out. It hurts me, and could feel the same feeling coming from him. Weird thing is when I would have nightmares, he hears me start screaming would come in rushing to my room soothing me I would not wake but I would hug him the only chance I would have but he would leave after, but I would still avoid him.

I met Aro's wife - mate - Sulpicia, along with Caius wife Anthenodora. They are quite lovely. They both remembered me from seven years ago, and glad I didn't die. Jane and I visited Sulpicia and Anthenodora 3 times a week. It's nice to know that Jane could call Anthenodora mom. But in Sulpicia eyes I see hint of some hope for someone to call her mom. One day, Jane was busy I don't know doing what and Anthenodora was in her and Caius' room with Caius; I still went to visit Sulpicia. We were too caught up in talking and I accidentally called her mom.

She was becoming a mother figure along with Aro but the father one. She was full of joy that I called her mom. Of course I asked her if I still could, she agreed with no hesitation. I told her and Aro where becoming parent figures to me, that just made her smiled more. From that day on I was more spoiled by her like Anthenodora spoiled Jane.

Of course Aro found out and had asked me why haven't I called him Dad. I told him that he might get upset. I was caught off guard when he burst laughing. That was the day I called Aro dad. Honestly it didn't sound weird.

Marcus and Caius were my '_teachers'_ Aro knew I was home schooled at the Cullens. He was going to get me in a school here in Italy but Marcus and Caius offered to teach me. Which was surprising, they are fully aware that they are my uncles now. I was told Caius had an attitude and Marcus never smiled; but I swear they are so different and everyone knew just like to give a good scare. I've gotten Marcus to smile and Caius to soften up. Learning with them was fun!

Training came along this month Jane and Demetri would be with me helping me train with all my powers. I was more in control with them well most of them some I still had to keep behind my shield.

I won't say I haven't thought about the Cullen's. I've see what they doing (this ability to spy without being there) and it didn't look pretty. I was worried about Henry. He would look at his phone never leave it, I knew he was waiting for my call.

I was on the garden reading an old copy of Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte while eating an apple. I had my iPod high loud that would hurt a human's sensitive ear. I've developed more vampires like figures; I still have some of my human traits, though.

I was in my own little world to notice much the outside. Jane would say I'm turning all depressed. I laugh at that.

I wasn't in perfect shade I was letting the sun hit me it was a lovely day. I saw someone standing in front of me covering my sun. I had a fear of looking up, fear of being _him._Damn, Alec. I look up and pull out my ear phones. I couldn't feel his emotions. I sighed.

"Aro, want to see you in his office." he seem like a robot saying this. He looked ... pained? I could not know what. I nodded and stood up. Shaking anything I had on me. He looked like he was going to telling me something, but left before anything said.

I walked through the hall I would say or wave hello to those who passed by me I was in front of my father's office I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey dad," I smiled shyly and gave a small wave with my free hand. "so Alec told me you wanted to see me?" he had the most serious looked on his face. Uh-oh. "Am I in trouble?" I was really freaked I tried to remember what I did wrong to get me in trouble but nothing came to mind.

I saw Aro crack a smile. (Yes, I sometimes call my dad Aro.) That's when I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"No you're not in trouble," he chuckled and sigh of relief was out of me. "But there is some business to be talked about my dear." I nodded for him to continue. "I'm not sure if you remember Santiago?" That name mention to ring a bell but didn't. "I'm not sure you have met him or seen him quite well." I had a blank face but it hard to remember this Santiago. "Well, about 4 years ago few after our displeasing encounter, Santiago mated with our old secretary Gianna." That send a chill down my spine. I remember hearing Gianna name with the Cullen's but I knew my father wasn't telling me the whole truth, I just didn't wanted to point him out, so I bit my tongue and held my thought. "No later they convince two kids." I would ask someone later more out what I find out today, because he wasn't telling me everything. "They are little bit much your age. They keep aging though." I nodded they were half human and vampire and we grow up to the fathers age much time depends. I nodded so he would continue. "Anyways, he's coming back after these years. He waited for his kids would be old enough to be here, and I have understood, they are all coming tomorrow; together." _All four_. Santiago was able to save Gianna. Well that's good but to true to be true. "The three will arrive a little after noon." _Wait, three?_I spoke before he could continue.

"Wait, three?" he nodded. "What happen to Gianna?"

He sighed and said "She died after giving birth it was a quite violent birth." I shivered. It would've been nice to meet them all together. "And Santiago didn't have quite an idea how to save her either he bit her a little too late." I felt pity for the poor kids not having a mom growing up.

"So they are arriving tomorrow afternoon?" he nodded it would be nice to know others like me. Even if I do know others it nice to know there are more. "But his kids are quite ... different."

I crooked my head to the side, different? "Different? How?" I much still studied about myself as a half breed. The difference between a boy and a girl whom are half vampires.

"You'll see tomorrow. In other important news," he chuckled. He sounded like the news reporter. "There's going to be a ball in your honor and Santiago and his kids," _A ball?_"For their returning and his kids and your joining the guard as well as introducing you as my daughter."

"Okay, I'm ... Glad that were are having a ball in honor of Santiago, his kids and I. Which much I think it unneeded to honor me, but there is something else isn't there?" I am excited for the ball but I do not have a good feeling about it.

My father rose in defense, I had a raised eyebrow "You caught me, I'm sorry Darling, but **every**vampire of the world is attending the ball and it always mandatory."

I was shocked "e-e-every v-am-mpire..." that means the Cullen's are coming. They are going to find where I'm hiding and take me back! No. I saw Aro nod his head. Shit! I needed to be sure "Are the C-Cullen's coming too?" I saw him sigh and slowly nod.

"Sadly yes." I didn't know what to feel.  
_**  
"THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY!**_They are going to find where I was hiding, Aro!" I was just in plain panic. Aro came and sat next to me and tried to calm me down.

"Now, now do you think I would let them come and find you?" I shook my head. No I knew that much.

"But how? I'll look like me." I looked at him.

"Like I said I thought it through. One of Santiago's kids has the ability to change appearance. When he comes tomorrow you may absorbed it and train with it." Ability to change appearance. I smiled Dad is smart. I jump up and hug him as tight as I could.

"DAD, YOU'RE SO SMART! I'M SORRY I DOUGHT YOU!" I scream of joy. He patted my shoulder.

He chuckled. "It's all right." Something clicked in my head. MY NAME! Crap!

"Dad, Dad, Dad, DAD! What about my name?" I wasn't hugging him no more he moved back to his and I paced back and forth.

He laughed, "Sweetheart, you're so dramatic." he paused. "But of course, I have thought about your name, and I would like for you to pick it."

I thought about it; a different name. "But I still want to be called Ness," I walked back. "But I don't want my name so obvious or my full name cut short or use my middle name then they would know." I was talking to myself more than to my father.

I halt and look at him. "How about ... Agnese." he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, like you said we can still call you Ness. And Agnese means pure, lovely and it's from origin Italian more perfect." I smiled. Yay! I took a seat again.

"So, when the invitations are being sent out?" I was calmer now, now that everything was figured out.

"We are also making calls but they are being sent out the day after tomorrow, the ball is in 2 weeks." I nodded in knowledgement. But, damn I only have **2 weeks**to get ready for everything. The whole emotional ride. "I'm making them with Heidi. She's also decorating with Retana." I nodded I may offer to help.

"Dad what else can you tell me about Santiago's kids?" I wanted to know more.

"No more than what I told you." he sighed "He told me they were twins, boy and girl, growing too rapidly, eat more human food then blood. The boy has the ability to change appearances to himself and anyone else. The girl has the ability to see the past in anyone." Great power, I would like to have them. I nodded as he told me this.

"Seems oddly weird they eat human food more than blood. But I may have a reason on that, but I can't be so positive on it." I mumbled to myself I know dad was listening. "Say, does everyone else know about this?"

He nodded, "Yes, you were that last one I needed to talk to." _Aw, damn everyone knew?_ "Tomorrow after Santiago's return. We'll announce your name for the ball. And the appearance change and all." l nodded. "You may leave now, _mi tesoro_. And go on and have your fun." I nodded and went up to hug him, kiss him on both cheeks, turn and walked to the door I was almost half way out. "Ah, and honey..." I turn back and look. "You have to have an escort or date to the ball." I looked at him wide eyed. What? "Go on, I'm sure Jane or Heidi will be in your room, to go shopping for dresses." I nodded and left. No point on arguing with him he always gets his way.

I walk the halls that lead to my room. Who would I go to the ball with? I sighed at least I could see Henry. But he wouldn't know it's me. Argh! Why is this so hard? I reached my room and enter slowly. My eye were closed I was trying to figure that day out.

"Ness?" I snap my eyes open. Alec? What in hell is he doing here?

I ignore him if I do, he maybe leave like the other times. I walk to my bed and throw myself in it. I sighed and through my arms over my eyes.

"I'm not leaving." I didn't look at him I just laid there. I liked him my eyes gave too much away Jane always told me. And I would realize she was right.

"I'm not leaving."_ What am I going to do?_"Not this time."

"I heard you the first time." I sighed and sat up, and looked at him. I have managed to have a poker face. So I had no emotion at looking at him, I hope. "What do you want?" I said flatly.

"I need to talk to you." he walked closer to my bed. I stood up.

"Well I don't." I did want to but I just can't. He walked up closer until he was just few steps away.

"I don't care." he said determent. "You're going to listen." I hoped look uninterested. I was able looked away and around.

He pinned me against the wall, his hands next to my face. I was shocked and scared at this sudden movement.

"I like you, no let me fix that I love you... I'm falling in love with you." my mind went into explosives, but I couldn't let this get to me. Love isn't what I need this moment. "What you heard that day that I told Demetri was a lie! I wanted him to bug off. It hurt me seeing you with him or Felix. Can't you understand? I know you feel this too. And it's confusing you but it's also confusing me. I'm a monster you're my fallen angel; I never thought I could ever fall in love. You became my center of my universe." I was in shocked I didn't know what to do. He was leaning in. Oh god he was going to kiss me.

I felt his cold yet soft connect with my cold ones. I couldn't help but kiss back. He carefully and softly moves his lips in sync with mine, my heart thunders in my chest.

I pulled away, didn't want to. But soon as that I was at the door I couldn't help to look back at him and out my room leaving Alec standing there.

===Alec P.O.V===

I saw her ran out, again! SHIT! WHAT DID I DO WRONG? I hit the wall. Thank god this wall too hard to break. I walk out the room I try to get her scent but I couldn't find it she probably blocked it.

I looked around but no good I couldn't find her.

"Brother what wrong?" Dammit Jane.

I looked at her lamely, "Have you seen Ness?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you talk to her again?" I groan and run my hands through my hair.

"Just tell me if you have seen her?" I couldn't be more irritated with my sister than now.

"Nope I haven't seen her." _Lies. _

"Janeee," I huffed; It took all my will not to attack her. "I don't need this right now." I kicked the wall and walked away.

I heard her yelling after me saying, "Leave her alone!" I need to find her. I look at the library; Nothing. I checked back at her room; Nothing. The kitchen, Heidi, Jane, and Felix's room but as well nothing.

"Finally found you." I turn, Demetri and I have comes to good terms, and good friends again, but right now I had no time to be a good friend.

"Have you seen Ness?" he shook his head and no hint of a lie.

"Not even a 'Hello Friend'?" he chuckled. "But no, I haven't seen Ness. But Master Aro would like to see you at his office." I nodded I saw him nod back and walk away.

Now, what did Aro want? I walked slow as a vampire can walk to Aro's office. I checked every place were Ness can possibly be, we'll one place I haven't the roof and garden. But they both are in the same place. So she must be there. I looked at my watch it was 6 o'clock. When I came to realization it was too late I was in front of Aro's office and he had open the door, how long have I been standing here?

"Ah, Alec, my boy. I was just about to send someone else to look for you. Come in, come in." he had his creped smile. I walked after him he took his seat.

I bowed, stood back up and put my hands behind my back. "You summoned me, Master?" I nodded and mention me to have a seat.

"Yes, I would like to discuss matters about my daughter, Ness." _Great._Ness came here to tell him what happen a while ago in her room. "I've read her thoughts from her first day here and up till now. My brother Marcus is fully aware of this." What in bloody hell is he talking about? "I've seen in my daughters thoughts that you and her stopped taking about a month ago. Am I correct?" I nodded absently. "My dear Alec, what harm has she done to you to make her not like you?" I couldn't answer that. I do like her but I love her.

I saw Aro stood up and walked over me to put his hand over my shoulder. Ah, shit. He's going to see everything.

"Ah, I see why now. You two are quite nice couple. Anyways you two are soul mates quite more, stronger that her imprint. Fight for her Alec there may be others out there that might get their chance and you might not." He was right. "But in other unrelated news, I'm sure you got the news about the ball, the return of Santiago and the join of his two kids and Renesmee's one day name change." wait she changed her name?

"Yes master but, may I was what's her one day name change?" I certainly need to know I don't think anyone knew her new name.

"The name will be announced tomorrow but we may still call her Ness, Nessie." I nodded. "Alec, this is your chance to get at her son. Ask her to the ball I grant you permission. Don't lose what maybe your only love. Now you may leave that's all." I stood up and made my way out.

My only love. That may be true I was really falling for Renesmee no one had crash down my emotionless self-wall but her. She was my only exception.


	9. Author's Note 2

My Lovely Author's Note:

I absolutely** LOVE** the reviews I'm getting.! The reviewer who's name is _"GREATSTORY"_ [?] you basically got half of the story xD but not all.! Haha also, "alecvolturi'swifie" I'm feel so bad for your parents.! Haha I'm much considering your review but it may play out differently well not much just that with the person I had in mind ;) but msg me . Tell me more about your ideas.! I would love to put some of them in this story. :D both of you guys got the story down like if you **READ MY MIND.!** but shhhhh.! The rest of you guys, **I appreciate your support**.! All of you guys should msg me if you like for me to answer some your questions or just talk and know more about this story.! :))

* * *

So update on the story...  
Now don't be upset.! But I've been to caught up in school.!  
No excuse but I got the story planned out and ready to be publish in a week so please have patience with me.!

Thanks for the support and keep posted chapter 8 conning soon.!

_**Lots of LOVE,**_  
_**Nessie**_


	10. Chapter 8: Damn

**HERE IT IS**

**PS Fowl language. one or two words.**

And the man you guys been dying for... *Drumroll* **HERNY EDWARD JACOB CULLEN ***applauses*

* * *

Chapter 8: Damn

===Henry POV===

It's been hell for a month or so. Yet, No _fucken_ sign of my sister I don't know if she dead or alive, safe or not, her where bouts. It kills not to know anything about her!

I've been locked in my room for quite a while since my sister felt. I haven't hunted but only fed of the _"mini"_ fridge still full of human blood.

Bella comes and knocks only to have me throw an item around me to the door, it goes to all this _fucken stupid_ family. The mutt is whimpering about Renesmee not being here. I always scream in my head _**"It's HIS fault she left!" **_Of course _Edward_ tells _the mutt _which leads to Bella, Esme, Selena and Bree sobbing, Rosalie screeching, Alice, Edward and Jasper strested last but not least Fred and Diego shotting glares at the _dog_ and as for myself more angier than before.

_**Arghhh!**_ Not even one, EVEN ONE text message email, call from Ren!

I offend spaced out to the living room where everyone sat there waiting like freaken statues, til the phone rang.

Wait, the PHONE RANG?

I slam the door open and dash down and reached for the phone. "Hello, Cullen's residences, Henry speaking." I was kind of hoping it was Renesmee.

_"Hello Henry, I'm Heidi Volturi of Volterra, Italy."_ I almost slammed it but then a cross of hope flashed throw me what if... I stopped thinking and thought of something annoying.

"Ah, yes. I remember clearly. So what do we have the honor to receive this call?" I answered as politely as I could.

_"There should be a letter arriving in your mail today but if not. Please take note."_ I quickly got a pen and pencil. _"We'll be hosting a ball to honor Aro's daughter Agnese Volturi for he join to the guard and coven. Also in honor to Santiago for his return and his two twins Adriana and Thomas join to the coven."_ I mumbled an ok as I scribbled all this down_. "By mail you'll receive your first class airplane tickets remember this ball is mandatory to all covens and vampires of the world.."_ then it clicked if all the vampires of the world had to be there and Renesmee had to be there to!

"Understood. Thank you for your notice, Ms. Volturi. If anything the invitation should arrive today, And no doubt of missing this ball." the rest of the Cullens just looked at me like if i was _**out-of-my-fucken-mind**_.

_"Great speaking to you, Mr. Cullen."_ in my head I cursed the Cullen name.

"Henry if you will Ms. Volturi." I was just doing this if piss of the suppose family before me.

_"Heidi, if you will also Henry. It will be a pleasure to see you all at the ball. Until then, good day and bye."_ The line went dead.

* * *

_**A/N: Whada you guys think? Its short but soon there be more Cullen's, Henry, Ren/Alec, Volturi. Anyways I love the reviews! Schools OVER so now update every other day.! HEY, it's good as it's gunna get lmao! Well I'm out Chapter 9 Coming soon!**_


End file.
